Its hard to pull this off!
by Yume No Eien
Summary: Sasuke loves Hinata, but she only pays attention to one person, Naruto. So when Sasuke decides to do something about that; what risk does he take? How far will Sasuke go to get the one he loves to notice him? Songfic


((Ok, sorry. I had to do this. Its just a oneshot songfic, but I got an inspiration and it was bugging my and I couldn't work it into 'New Memories' So you can yell at me in the reviews but read the story first please))

Disclaimer: I don't not own the song (Reliant K does) and I do not own the show (Kishimoto-sama does)

((Ok, the song is "Faking my own Suicide" by Reliant K. And the pairing, well of course its SasuHina))

_Here it goes!!_

Young Sasuke Uchiha lay under stars listening to the laughter that came from the May 5th Kodomo no hi festivities. He thought of the many people down below celebrating and making much irritating noise. He thought of the Pink haired, Sakura Haruno, probably fighting with the long blonde haired Ino Yamanaka over him, the annoying Naruto Uzamaki, probably following Sakura around making, her punch, (Sasuke smirked at this thought), then he thought of the beautiful yet shy, Hinata Hyuuga standing behind a tree near Naruto blushing and debating in her mind whether to wish Naruto a lucky year and a happy Kodomo no hi or not. Sasuke blushed thinking of the girl. ((Kodomo no hi, Children's Day. Is a Japanese festival originally celebrated for boys but it has been renamed both males and females))

He then sat up. _'I wonder.'_ He thought. _'If I could make her realize she loved me. I know she does…But how' _Sasuke sat deep in thought staring at a bright lantern. _'I'd have to get her attention but…THAT'S IT!' _hefigured a way to get her to know she loved him, blinking he realized all he could see was an annoying yellow light. Then shaking his head to try and rid his sight of the annoy light. He jumped down and climbed through his window into the small room.

_**So I've made of my mind,**_

_**I will pretend,**_

_**To leave this world behind,**_

_**And in the end you'll know I've lied,**_

_**To get your attention,**_

_**I'm faking my own suicide, **_

_**I'm faking my own suicide**_

_**Because I know you love me**_

_**You just haven't realized,**_

_**I'm faking my own suicide**_

_**They'll hold a double funeral**_

_**Because a part of you will die along with me.**_

Sasuke walked around the town for a long time thinking. It'd been 20 days since Kodomo no hi, and he still hadn't figured how to get his plan to work…

_**I wish you thought that I was dead,**_

_**So rather than me,**_

_**You'd be depressed inside**_

_**And before arriving at my grave,**_

_**You'd come to the conclusion **_

_**That you'd loved me all your days,**_

_**But its too late**_

_**Too late for you to say…**_

_**Because I'm faking my own Suicide,**_

_**Because I know you love me**_

_**You just haven't realized,**_

_**I'm faking my own suicide**_

_**They'll hold a double funeral**_

_**Because a part of you will die along with me.**_

Suddenly it came to him as he walked through the town. He'd write Hinata a love note! That's how he would get her attention. So he quickly ran home. Grabbed a piece of clean paper (though it took him a while to find one that wasn't crumbled), a pen, and he sat down to write.

_My dear Hyuuga, Hinata,_

_I must tell you this. _

_For my love-caused-pain is too hard to bare._

_I must die, for now._

_You must understand that this is the first and last time we must talk._

_So, I must say this now: _

_how I feel about you, you're every aspect._

_You're pure white eyes shine though the darkest hours of my days._

_You're brave attitude is much higher than mine I can't compare to you. _

And Sasuke went on and on about how beautiful he believed the girl to be then ending (his two page letter) with:

_My dear Hyuuga Hinata,_

_I say this for the first and last time, _

_My love for you is undying unlike myself,_

_I ask you to stay with me on the day I die _

_Which shall be soon,_

_For my days are numbered unlike yours,_

_My pure angel of heaven,_

_But I beg of you when this letter is read,_

_Do not follow in my steps stay alive._

_At all costs never die, _

_Till your time comes._

_Promise me this and my _

_Suicide will not be in vain._

_Your true love,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke folded the letter and put it in an envelope, he signed his name, walked to her home, gave it to her father, and plodded slowly home.

When he reached his home, pulled out his sharpest kunai and slowly slit his arm. Bandaging his cut lay motionless pretending to die.

_**I'll write you a letter that you'll keep**_

_**Reminding you, your love for me,**_

_**Was more than Six Feet deep,**_

Hinata Hyuuga ran home after her training sweat dripped from her brow.

"Hinata, please come here. I must give you something." Her father called emotionlessly.

"Yes, father?" Hinata said walking into his presence, bowing as she entered the room.

"Here Uchiha-san dropped this off for you a few hours ago." He said simply pulling out the envelope and handing it to her.

"Uchiha-san?" she asked accepting the letter and staring at it "I wonder what he wants." She mumbled aloud. "Doumo Arigotou Goziamasu, father." said the curious girl, bowing and walking to her room in a complete befuddlement. She sat down on her bed and cautiously opened the letter. She began to read.

Hinata read the letter once and she read it twice. Then she read it again just make sure she caught everything it said…then it sank it… _'Uchiha-san really loves me…'_ she read it over again _'really __loved__ me.' _shecorrected a tear running down her face.

"You know Uchiha-san…" she cried "…I think I love you too." She admitted, tears now flooding her bed. She lay down and thought…what if Uchiha-san hasn't gone through with it yet…what if he's not dead. She ran to his home and found she was wrong. Seeing the bandage wrap on his arm she thought aloud "He…tried to stop it…" tears flooded down. "But not very hard!" she screamed and thru herself on the motionless body. "When will my break come?" she cried. She cried and cried till she could cry no more "Sasuke!!!!!" she squealed/cried "I love you too!!!" She stayed lain on him sobbing uncontrollably.

_**You say aloud that you would have been my wife,**_

_**And right about that time,**_

_**Is when I come back to life,**_

_**And let you know,**_

_**I'd let you know,**_

_**That all along I was…**_

_**I was faking my own suicide,**_

_**Because I know you loved me,**_

_**You just never realized,**_

_**I was faking my own suicide,**_

_**I'll walk in that room see your eyes,**_

_**Open so wide,**_

_**Open so wide…**_

He-he--Hina-ata? You-you're he-he-here?" he grunted.

Hinata screamed jumping up. "SASUKE!!! YOU-You're!!! But…how?" Hinata's eyes covered half her face as Sasuke sat up. "But-hu-how? In you're letter you said... NANI!!!" Hinata was so overwhelmed. What had Sasuke done? Had he really ever died? She didn't know what to do. She was scared.

"Hinata. Go-go-gomenasai…I- I didn't mean to scare you…I I only wished you knew I existed…" Sasuke said standing up and hugging her.

"Oh, Sasuke I-I was so worried. I didn't know you well but still I loved you. Even if I thought it was only a dream…but I must ask one thing…what, in your letter, did you not lie about?" she stepped away wanting to know the truth.

"I meant every word I said about you in that letter. All I was doing was Faking My Own Suicide." He said blankly holding his arm where he'd cut himself.

"Oh," she sighed throwing herself on him "Doumo. From know on. I will NEVER leave you're side."

_**Because you know,**_

_**Because you know,**_

_**You will never leave my side,**_

_**Until the day that I die for the first time,**_

_**(Until I die for the first time)**_

_**And we'll laugh,**_

_**Yeah we'll laugh and we will cry,**_

_**So overjoyed with our love that's so alive,**_

_**Our love is so alive.**_

_The end, I have reached._

((So was it horrible? I mean did I do a good job, for my first songific? Please…be critical? It could have been better right? Please review.

Loves,

Luna))


End file.
